


In My Time of Dying

by mrs_edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon fighting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hunters, Mystery, Smut, possesive behavior, sam or dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_edlund/pseuds/mrs_edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a doctor getting off a long shift at your hospital when you go to head home. A man attacks you in the parking lot, accusing you of having something for him. Two men swoop in to save to day. Little do you know the identities of any of the three men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything of the sort, so be gentle please. I'd love to hear feedback!

You let out a long sigh, checking your watch as you headed out the hospital doors. It was almost 11 pm; a 36 hour shift and about 12 hours of surgery later, you couldn't wait to get home and have a glass of wine… or five. A light mist filled the air. You hadn’t even known it had been raining all day; you’d been non-stop your entire shift. _When was the last time I ate? _You took a deep breath in to smell the damp, clean air.__

Helmet in hands, you crossed the street towards the parking lot where you originally parked those many hours ago, avoiding puddles as you went. You tossed a leg over your bike and began putting on your helmet before feeling a sudden presence behind you. You turn to see tall, broad chested man smiling at you. 

"Dr. (y/l/n)?" he continued to smile. 

"Yes," you stated, clearly puzzled, "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes. I've been looking for you for quite some time now."

Now you were even more puzzled, "Are you hurt? We can go back insi-" you’re cut off by the man clenching his hand around you throat, lifting you off the bike in one swift, easy movement. 

Hovering two feet off the ground and losing oxygen fast, your instincts kicked in. All those years of self defense you father put you through we finally about to pay off. You shoved the heel of you hand upward directly into the man’s nose; a satisfying crunch confirming its fracture. You fell to the ground as he clambered backwards, hands too busy covering his face to continue choking you. 

“Bitch!” 

Adrenaline starts kicking in: you reached down to grab your fallen helmet and lunge forward to close the distance he put between you. You connect it to the side of his head as hard as you can. The man lets out a grunt and staggers to the side as you follow and deliver a right hook to his kidney. The man collapses and you try to run back to your bike to get out quick before he can recover. You’re strong but he easily has 100 pounds and twelve inches on you, so you can’t imagine your punch keeping him down long. When you’re almost back to your bike you turn back but the man’s nowhere to be seen. 

Turning back around, the man was now right in front of you, "Oh how I love the fighters. Always makes for a challenge." He spat the last word, grinning maliciously, a hint of amusement in his voice. He grabbed you by the throat once more and slammed you into the pavement, letting a scream escape from you as pain flashed through your head. _Concussion. The rain began to drizzle as the sky opened up overhead._

“You see, Dr. (y/l/n), your daddy owed me something, and he had to go and get himself killed. And now, I’m here to get back my part of the deal,” He said, all to calmly over the oncoming storm. Thunder began to rumble.

Things started going black, the world around you fading. “What do you want?! I’ll give you whatever he owes you, I promise!” You managed to scream out. He was strong, too strong to fight. You were hoping screaming would get someone, anyone’s attention, but the parking lot seemed to be empty.

“Oh, you silly girl, I always get what I wa-“

“Hey buddy!” You hear before a fist connects with the man’s face. His grip on you is released and replaced by another on your shoulder as you were gasping to catch your breath. “Are you okay?!” 

You look up to see a pair of green eyes staring back into yours, filled with concern. The man helps you slowly to your feet.

You started to reply when you scream, “look out!” Pushing your savior out of the way and blocking the man’s oncoming attack. You dodge his punch and give back two of your own. The man retreats and looks at you and the green-eyed man, who now has you pushed behind him, protecting you. An all-out downpour ensues.

“Winchester,” the man snarls through the rain, still with that creepy smile plastered to his face, “I’ve heard the stories about you and your brother, but what an honor to see you in action. However, this has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, I believe me, I’m right were I should be, you son of a bitch,” the green-eyed man yells in a low, husky voice. 

To say you were confused was an understatement. You looked back and forth between the two during their banter. _Who were they? Where did either of them come from? What the hell did any of this have to do with you? Did that mans eyes just go black?!_

The man lunged for you once more, the green-eyed man meeting him beforehand and a battle commenced. Punches were thrown. Grunts came from both men. 

“Any time with that blade Sammy!!” The green-eyed man yelled. _Who’s Sammy? _A third man suddenly appeared from behind you with the strangest looking knife you’ve ever seen. He was huge and came charging towards the fight, not before yelling to you: “Run!! Get out of here!” But you were frozen. He sprinted into the action. The two men who came to your rescue tag-teamed your attacker and seemed to be gaining ground when suddenly both were flung through the air some twenty-five feet, grunting as they hit the ground. You were about to run to their rescue when you hear a voice behind you.__

“Now where were we,” he suddenly appeared, sending chills down your spine. You manage to kick him in the knee and plant an elbow to the stomach before he grabs you again. You see the green-eyed man get up, knife in hand, and start running in your direction. Next thing you know you’re flying through the air as you make contact with what you assume is a car window followed by the pavement; you hear a loud crack and shards of glass raining down on you, as you lay helpless in a puddle. Pain jolts through your entire body, but you’re in too much to make any kind of movement. _Definitely concussed._

“Help her Sammy, I’ll take care of him!” 

Someone rushes to your side and you feel yourself being lifted from the ground. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise,” a deep voice cooed. You look up towards the source and see the voice came from the huge man last to arrive. 

You try to say thank you but nothing comes out. “Just stay with me okay, stay awake, stay with me,” the man continued to say as he turned and began to run with you. You were fading fast.

You look back to where you came from. The last thing you see is the green-eyed man standing over your attacker, knife held above his head ready to strike when a billow of black smoke came rising out of the man’s mouth. Suddenly everything went dark.


	2. Good Times Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a strange place following your attack stitched up with dental floss. You formally meet your saviors, the Winchesters, and they unlock a whole new world you never could have imagined existed.

Your eyes flutter open. Above you is an unfamiliar ceiling. You start to try and get up. _Ow._ Everything hurt. Sudden flashbacks of your attack spring to mind. Your heart begins to race as you do a self-assessment: _ribs – cracked but not broken, left wrist – slight sprain, definite light concussion. _Next you notice cuts on your right arm and side expertly stitched, but with dental floss.__

_What the hell? ___

It’s clearly not a hospital, even thought you were attacked right outside of one. You’re in an undecorated room, with nothing but a bed with fresh white sheets and wooden furniture. Someone stripped you out of your scrub top and left you in the sports bra and scrub bottoms, most likely to let the wounds breath. 

_At least whoever did this to me knows what they’re doing, apart from the damn floss… or they’re a perv…_

You muster the energy to get up out of the sterile bed and head towards the door, not without a few grunts of pain along the way. You open it to find a long hallway. You decide to start down towards the left, eventually hitting a kitchen. No one seemed to be around. You went and looked for a knife – always be prepared, as Dad would have said. You doubt the same man who mugged you would have stitched you up but who knows. You could hear you heart pounding in your ears as you continued to explore the strange, windowless place. Down another hallway, you overhear gruff, vaguely familiar voices:

“We’re gonna find that black-eyed, son of a bitch! What the _hell _do you think he wanted with her?” one voice said.__

__“We just have to wait and see what she remembers when she wakes up, Dean, who knows what his plan was.”_ _

__You hear more grumbling as you enter the room, what appeared to be a vast library of sorts. You see the two men who came to your rescue and suddenly felt a rush of relief._ _

__“I want to say thank you but I also have to ask, where the hell am I?” You say, making both the men jump slightly. After they pull themselves together, they rush over towards you, armed with questions:_ _

__“Are you okay?!” “You shouldn’t be out of bed.” “What did that man want with you?”_ _

__“Whoa whoa whoa!” You exclaim, overwhelmed, backing up, “Can I know who you guys are first?”_ _

__They chuckle lightly as the green-eyed man states, “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam,” he points to the huge man._ _

__“Okay Dean and Sam, I’m (y/n) and I’d really like to know where I am.” You look around._ _

__“You’re in a bunker a few towns over from your hospital,” Sam smiles, “Tell me, were you planning on killing us?” He nods towards the knife still in your hand._ _

__“Oh sorry,” you blush and place it on the table, “Just a precaution. How long have I been out for?”_ _

__“About a day and a half,” Dean said._ _

__“Damn… well thank you for stitching me up, even if it was with dentistry. I would be dead if it weren’t for you two.”_ _

__They exchanged looks, the green-eyed man, Dean, gave a sort of smug smile, his mood completely flipped from what you first heard. “It was our pleasure. We just wish you didn’t have to get as beat up as you did,” Sam added, a look of regret in his eyes._ _

__“So (y/n), what did that man want with you?” Dean intervened. They both suddenly looked extremely concerned._ _

__You wondered why they were so intrigued in your mugging but sighed and went to sit at the table Sam had stood up from, trying to remember what happened, “He said my Dad owes him something and that I had to give it to him.”_ _

__“Where’s your dad?” Dean asked._ _

__“He was killed about two months ago. His helicopter was shot down in Iraq,” you look to the ground._ _

__“Oh, I’m so sorry (y/n).”_ _

__“It’s okay, I’m just trying to figure out what he had to do with that guy.”_ _

__Sam and Dean exchange looks. You couldn’t help but notice how attractive they both were. You then quickly realized what an inappropriate time it was to be thinking about that, seeing as you were almost killed a day and a half ago. You had to mentally slap yourself._ _

__“Think it’s a deal?” Dean asked Sam._ _

__“I dunno, why would he come to her for that?”_ _

__The two went back and forth like this, almost forgetting you were there, half naked in their library. You couldn’t keep up with the conversation, as intrigued as you were by it, and glance over at Sam’s computer he left open at the table to see records of yourself on the screen._ _

__“Research?” You asked, arching your eyebrows and interrupting their conversation._ _

__“Oh, uhhh, sorry,” Sam said, flustered, blush spreading across his cheeks, “just trying to find anything that would connect you with a –“_ _

__“Sam!” Dean interrupted._ _

__“She’s gonna have to know, Dean, we need her help on this!”_ _

__“It puts her at serious risk!”_ _

__“Well clearly she’s already at risk.” Dean didn’t have a reply to that other than a deep sigh and turned to face you. He dove into a tale about demons and monsters and things that go bump in the night. And how the two well-toned men in front of you had a job of keeping those things at bay. Hunters, they called themselves. You kept listening and with each passing minute all you knew about the world seemed to warp a bit._ _

“You’re telling me I was attacked by a demon?” You let out a nervous laugh, “I mean I’ve seen some stuff in my day but a _demon!_ ” Your voice cracked on the last word. You were in disbelief but the look in the brothers’ eyes convinced you this was no joking matter. 

__“It’s all real. And we’re gonna keep you safe and kill the damned thing. We just have to figure out what the hell it wants with you and kill it,” Dean said, “We think your dad may have made a demon deal.”_ _

__“And since he’s passed, the demon he made the deal with is replacing his soul with yours,” added Sam._ _

__“His soul?” you were shocked, as if the before statement was the craziest thing you heard today._ _

__“About ten years ago, did some bad situation happen that your dad may have been desperate to fix?” Sam said._ _

Your head was in a blur. _Demon deals? Taking souls? Hunters?_ You attempted to think back ten years, realizing how old you were. “Uhhh, I was a senior in high school ten years ago…” Your brain rattled to think of some big thing that happened during that time, but nothing came to mind. 

__“Anything with you or your mom?”_ _

__“No, uh, they divorced when I was young, and I don’t even remember her,” you shrugged._ _

__“Okay,” Dean offered a gentle smile, “This doesn’t have to be solved over night. We’ll keep digging and try to figure this out. In the mean time, is there anything you need?”_ _

__You let out a short laugh, still trying to process the amount of information just dropped in your lap, “A drink.”_ _

__His green eyes were warm and kind, “Well lucky for you, I’m almost as good as that as I am at hunting.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go crazy and post all the chapters I have written right now. Hope you enjoy!! The character has specific things about her so I'm sorry if the ideals and scenario can't match up to your life in certain ways, I just had the idea and went with it xx


	3. Ramble On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get over the initial shock of all things evil being true to this world, you try to figure out how you fit in with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little on the lengthy side. Hope you enjoy it! I've never written anything html before so I'm trying to get the hang of it. Anything in italics is the characters thoughts, but not all of them are coming out.

Hours easily passed talking to the brothers after that. Once the initial shock wave was over, and you called your work to “explain” why you went missing the past few days (family emergency, you would be gone for a few more days), Dean made due on his promise with a drink and the bottle of whisky was now on it’s last leg. You felt comfortable with Sam and Dean, sitting at the large table in the bunker they called home, exchanging stories between sips of whisky: yours tales of being a doctor and theirs of being hunters. 

Their lives fascinated you. You were on the edge of your seat listening to every detail and every word they came out with. 

You managed to find a new shirt to replace your bloodstained scrub top that got tossed somewhere during the mess of stitching you back together. You were now sporting an oversized flannel of Dean’s. It smelled like mahogany and leather. You felt intoxicated, and it wasn’t just the whisky. You stopped the thoughts in your head, “Not that I’m not enjoying you boys’ company but I’m gonna go to bed and try to sort out everything I’ve just been told.”

“Understandable,” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, you are taking this extremely well (y/n),” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“Wait ‘til the whisky wears off,” you were only half kidding. This truth is thinking back to what happened scared the living shit out of you, even before knowing it was a demon that did the attacking. You shook the thought off, “Is there any way I could go back to my place to grab some things since you both are keeping me hostage here until this demon is long gone? I think it’s about an hour ride from here.”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to leave,” all signs of joking gone from Sam’s voice, “It’s still out there and knows where you are now.” 

“I get it’s for my protecting but I can’t keep switching off between your shirts. And if you two are the great hunters you say you are, you could protect me right?” You bat your eyelashes.

“C’mon Sammy we are pretty great hunters,” Dean mimics your flirty, puppy dog eyes at Sam.

He rolls his eyes and smiles, “Okay, fine!” 

“Thank you guys again for making this… well as easy at it can be,” you say.

“We’re just glad we happened to be nearby when that SOB attacked,” Dean said in his husky tone.

You smiled, “Goodnight guys.” You wave off you’re departure and head down to the room Dean prepared for you, hoping the whisky would be a nice blanket to help you sleep comfortably. They brothers wished you goodnight and made their way to bed as well.

***

The next morning you woke with a start, drenched in sweat and panting. Dreams of black eyes and smoke clouded your mind all night. Your watch showed it was 5 am. Ugh. You found your way to the bathroom to calm yourself down with a shower. The hot water pulsed down your back and your nerves began to relax, slowly but surely. You get out, dry off, and start to redress the cuts on your sides and down four Advil for the pain aching through your body. You wrap yourself in a towel before opening the door. 

Exiting the bathroom you run straight into a broad chest in a flannel shirt.

“Ah!” You jump.

“(Y/n)! Sorry! Uh, I went to check on you and you weren’t in the room. I’m just making sure you’re okay,” the older Winchester’s tone was deep with worry. He backed away from you, clearly fighting to keep his eyes above chest level.

“Yeah, sorry, I – uh – just wanted to take a shower.” You were suddenly very aware of how naked you were in such close proximity to the Adonis in front of you.

“Well, whenever you want to head out to your place just let me know.” He was still averting his eyes, a light shade of pink spreading across his freckled face.

“Yeah give me a minute to throw your flannel back on and we can hit the road.” 

You brush by him, hiding your redden face, and get back into the bedroom where you left your clothes. Five minutes later you meet Dean in the kitchen.

“Ready?” you ask.

“Ready!” He smiles, “Sam’s still in bed so it’s just you and me, Doc.” You follow him up out of the bunker. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’ve definitely had better days and better night’s sleep,” you sigh.

“I know, I’m really sorry again (y/n).”

You just shrug as you make your way into a garage. It was home to a 1967 Chevy Impala which sat next to your bike, which you hadn’t even thought about until that moment. “She’s beautiful,” you say ignoring your own fine piece of transportation. You’ve always had a thing for old muscle cars. You look up and find Dean staring at you, a strange look on his face.

“T-thank you,” he stutters. You raise a questioning eyebrow towards him across the hood of the car. “No one ever shares my love for her,” He explains. _Men and their cars _. You roll your eyes and climb in.__

__“Baby”, as Dean dons her, roars to life and you feel the purr of the engine flow through your body. Ledd Zeppelin’s “Ramble On” starts through the speakers and you start to hum along, matching the beat by drumming your hands on your legs. It’s still dark out as you turn out on to the road and make your way towards your apartment._ _

“ _Got no time to for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone.  
And to' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to Ramble On,_ " you sing along softly. You’re aware of Dean staring at you once again. 

____“Can I help you?” You stare back, chuckling._ _ _ _

____“Uh, no, uh nothing,” he turns the music up louder, turning back to the road._ _ _ _

____You brush off the strangeness that is Dean Winchester and focus back on the road, giving instructions here and there of where to go and talking more about the life of a hunter._ _ _ _

____About forty minutes of driving later and you pull up out front of your building. You open Baby’s door with a creak and use a lot of force to slam it shut. Pain sears up through the stitches on your side. You try to hold back a wince._ _ _ _

____“You okay?” You didn’t realize Dean was by your side._ _ _ _

____“I think I wanna kill that demon myself,” you say, clearly in pain. You didn’t even second-guess yourself before saying the word “demon” out loud. _Are you going crazy _?___ _ _ _

______Luckily Dean can pick a lock, since you had completely forgotten about your keys, which you assumed must be back at the bunker somewhere if you bike was there as well. Dean opened the door and you stepped into your studio apartment; it had felt like a lifetime since you had been there last._ _ _ _ _ _

______You take a deep breath in, reveling in the familiar scents. At least something was familiar now. “So how many days should I be packing for?” You look back to Dean._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wish I could say a few but you never know with a case like this,” he states mindfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmmm…” is all you can say. You start walking around and grabbing the essentials: toiletries, underwear, clothing, a few odds and ends to keep you busy, medical paperwork you had to get done. “I take it I’m not allowed to go back to work?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Probably not for right now, sorry Doc.” Dean looked out of place standing in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can come in and sit down if you’d like,” you laugh, “I won’t be long though.” You weren’t sure how you would explain not going back to work for a while, and you really didn’t want to, but you guessed you could think of something, more family emergencies or something. You never did take time off when your dad initially passed. You’d always been pretty good at handling stress and bad situations; you had to deal with the man you loved in a war zone for most of your life, after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean walked over to the bed and sat down. The sun was just starting to rise and cast an orange hue to the room through the windows. “I thought chicks were supposed to take forever to pack,” Dean joked, pulling you out of your thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______You rolled your eyes, “Lucky for you being a military brat made me up and on the go a lot. I’m a fast packer,” you say mockingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah I know what that’s like.” Dean stood up and walked over to the mantle with a picture of your dad in his camouflage uniform with some unknown dessert in the background. A candle stayed lit next to the frame. Dean got quiet for a few minutes while you continued packing. You were in the bathroom changing into jeans and a white tee when you heard his low voice again, “I lost my dad a few years back. He was a Marine, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That stopped you in your tracks. You open the door and look out at Dean. “I’m sorry,” you pause, “Do you mind if I ask how?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not in a warzone like that one” he pointed to the picture, “He was saving me and Sam,” he says looking from the picture to the ground, then up at you. His green eyes were filled with sadness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Saving you from… a demon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. The one that killed our mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You sat down, letting out a sigh and taking in the heaviness of what Dean just said. “Does it ever get any easier?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He came and sat down beside you, “Wish I could say it did (y/n), but I’d be lying,” he huffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______You were thoughtful for a moment. “I just think about how lucky I was to have someone like him as my dad. He gave his life to protect people that don’t even know his name. I’m proud to have been related to a man like that.” You look over at Dean; he had a small smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. You could tell he wasn’t much of a talker when it came to emotional matters, and neither were you, but he seemed thankful for what you said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So is that how you got into hunting? The family business?” You asked sincerely, trying to hopefully change the grim mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” he laughed, lightening up, “You could call it that. What made you become a doctor?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You get up from beside the man on your bed and continue rummaging through your closet, throwing things into a bag as you spoke. “Well it wasn’t the family business that’s for sure. I was at Yale during my sophomore year studying bio when I got into a really bad motorcycle accident.” You paused, digging out a pair of boots from the way back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened?” Dean was caught up in your story._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A truck ran through a red light and hit me from the side. I was tossed from the bike; broken spine, cracked head, you name it and it was broken on me. I was in really, really rough shape when I finally made it to the hospital. According to the doctors it was a miracle I survived,” your thought’s wandered off, thinking about the metal plate in your skull where bone should be, “…anyways ever since then I wanted to be a doctor. To help people… give them the second chance that my doctor’s gave me.” You were standing in front of Dean now with a full suitcase. He just stared at you again. “Wha-“ you started to ask before getting cut off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How long ago did you say this was?” His serious tone was back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“About 8 years. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And was your dad there at the time, during your accident?” He was watching you intently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah he was.” You realized where his reasoning was going and you heart stopped, “You think he made a deal to save my life?” The words barely came out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You tell me, Doc, is there any way you should have survived those injuries?” he asked, a concerned look growing on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______You thought for a moment, “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We need to get back to the bunker, now.” He reaches out his hand and you take it with your right, the left already holding your bag and ready to flee. You run out the door in front of Dean as he shuts it behind you._ _ _ _ _ _  


***

Dean and Sam were talking non-stop back and forth to each other once at the bunker from the time you got back to now. All eyes were on you, almost interrogation like, and now they were making theories of what they believed to have happened.

“So a deal went down a little over eight years ago to save (y/n)’s life and then her dad dies at war two months ago, and the demon can’t do anything to stop that,” Sam tries to talk out the believed situation at hand, “and rather than wait to come when the ten years are up,” he looks to you, “he comes to kill you or take your soul instead? I just don’t understand. I’ve never heard of anything like this.”

Dean takes over, “When does anything those son’s a bitches do make sense? I just don’t get why it took them the two months to find (y/n). Maybe he was making up his mind on what to do?”

Sam shot Dean a look that could only be described as a bitch face. “Well if (y/n)’s dad knew about demons maybe he knew about protection from them.” He turns to you, “Did your dad ever give you anything like a piece of jewelry or emblem or…” His voiced trailed off

“I mean, sure he gave me a lot of things, what do you mean?”

“Something that you would always have on you,” Dean took over again.

You looked down at your watch and began taking it off, “Yeah, uh, this.” You handed it to Sam who began to inspect it. He turned it over, his eyebrows shot up and he brought it over to Dean.

They exchanged a look to each other then looked up at you in unison. 

“Have you ever noticed this symbol on the back before?” Sam asked, lifting the back of the watch in your direction.

“Uh, yeah. It leaves a mark on my skin most of the time I wear it. But I never usually take it off. Unless I’m in surgery,” you explained, “Why have you seen it before?”

He let out a short, unfunny chuckle. “Yeah you could say that.” Sam pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the same, star and flame symbol tattooed on his chest.

Dean followed suit.

“It’s an anti-possession symbol. We’ve never known anyone else who’s had it before,” Sam was shocked. “It doesn’t keep you hidden completely but it would make you harder to find, I suppose.”

“This just doesn’t make any sense!” Dean’s voice grew louder. He wasn’t yelling at anyone in particular, more towards the stacks of books in the great room you all were in. 

You were still attempting to wrap your head around this. But with everything else they’ve told you, this wasn’t that far of a stretch. But a thought did cross your mind.

“Do you think my dad was like you?” You looked up at them, “A hunter?”

“It’s the only thing I can think of… what was his name?” Sam looked to Dean to explain his reasoning; “Maybe Bobby would have known him from back in the day.”

You didn’t know who Bobby was but you told Sam your dad’s name. He left the library to find his phone. 

You just sat there, not sure what to make of this situation.

Dean came and sat with you, offering comforting words, “We’re gonna figure this out (y/n), and until we do, Sam and I are gonna keep you safe.” His green eyes had a sort of fire in them, taking in your face. You suddenly felt your cheeks burning and dropped his gaze. 

“I wish I could say I don’t need protection, but I’m scared shitless of running into that thing again.”

“Which is why you’re not leaving my – our – sight.”

“Have you ever felt like your whole world is just…”

“All the time.” He offered a sincere smile.

“I don’t know if I can just stay in this bunker for God knows how long though, Dean, I need to work. I need to do something normal.”

He let out a long sigh, “He knows where you are now that’s the problem.”

“Well I have you two, and I’m not a bad fighter myself. You could teach me how to fight one off like you did.”

“I just don’t like the idea (y/n). Sammy and I were raised like this! We’ve been fighting evil our whole lives.”

You let out a small laugh when he said _fighting evil _, “So you’re super heroes now?”__

__He rolled his eyes and smile. “I’m serious though. If you really have to work we’ll let you go back, and we’ll train you to fight, but we’re gonna be there with you every step of the way. You’re not gonna be alone”_ _

__“Do you have a medical doctorate I don’t know about?” You tossed him a look._ _

__He just sat there, stumped on what to do. “I guess you’re not working then.”_ _

__“Okay fine! I can say you’re doctors shadowing me for the week, but after that it’s gonna get suspicious.”_ _

__“I bet I’ll look good in scrubs.” he smiled and winked at you, “I’ll be the new Dr. Sexy, M.D.”_ _

__“Dear God, no.” You laughed. “Okay I’ll call back into the hospital tomorrow and sort everything out. I hope you’re ready for some long shifts and lots of gore.”_ _

__“Sweetheart, that I can handle.” He wiggled his eyebrows as you rolled your eyes once more._ _

__Sam came back into the room and hung up his phone. “Yeah, thanks Bobby. Talk to ya.” He looked up to you and Dean and how close together you two were sitting and laughing, “Hope I’m not interrupting.”_ _

__You laughed. Dean chuckled but had a look in his eye you couldn’t place._ _

__“So Bobby knew your dad.” That stopped your laughter and you put all attention on the burly man in from of you._ _

__“Who’s Bobby?”_ _

__“An old family friend,” Dean explained, “He’s like a father to us. And also a hunter. Smartest guy you’ll ever meet on all things evil.”_ _

__“I-I guess he worked with your dad on a case once. A vamp nest outside of Topeka. Apparently he was a hunter (y/n). He gave up the lifestyle because he wanted to be a good dad to you…” he trailed off._ _

__“Why does it sound like you have more to say?” You looked to Dean who was staring at his younger brother, coming to the same conclusion that he was hiding something._ _

__Sam hesitated for a moment “I hate to be the one to tell you this, and I don’t really know how to put this lightly, but according to Bobby, your mom was a hunter too. And she left you and your dad because she wanted to keep hunting. I’m sorry (y/n). I don’t…”_ _

__Dean waved him off to stop talking. He took your arms into his huge hands. “You okay?” He stared into your eyes_ _

__“What’s another bombshell to blow open your world,” you let out a short laugh, tears were brewing in your eyes. The last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of the two Winchesters. “Do you guys mind excusing me for a minute?”_ _

__You didn’t even wait for an answer; you just got up and ran from the library back into your new room, tears poured out as soon as the door closed behind you. Everything you thought you knew about your family was just crumbling._ _

__“Dude!” Dean yelled at his brother, back in the library you had just run from. He stood up to smack him in the back of the head._ _

__“What! She deserved to know!”_ _

__“Yeah but right _now _. She just got exposed to the evils of the world in 24 hours and you dump personal, family shit onto her too!”___ _

____“She’s tough Dean and I think she’d want to know rather than have it come out later! She wants to figure this out just as much as we do!”_ _ _ _

____Dean just growled under his breath, “Just let her pull herself together and give her some space, dammit.”_ ___

***

About 30 minutes later, you cooled your face down with some cold water. _Okay, so you’re from a family of hunters and being hunted down by a demon. Just your average Thursday, right? ___

__You made your way out into the kitchen where the boys were eating lunch._ _

__“Hey we made you a plate,” Sam smiled, “How you doing?”_ _

__You let out a short laugh, “You guys gotta stop asking me that.”_ _

__“Fair enough,” Dean said, handing you the plate. You weren’t hungry but you knew you had to eat something._ _

__“I want you too to teach me to fight.”_ _

__Both looked up from their food._ _

__“I’m gonna hunt down that son of a bitch and tear him limb from limb.” You stated, as if it were a fact._ _

__Dean looked proud. Sam looked worried._ _

__“Are you su-“ Sam started._ _

__“You got a deal, Doc.” He smiled, “You definitely have hunters blood in you!”_ _

__“Dean!”_ _

__“Oh relax, Sammy,” Dean brushed him off, “Plus, now we get to be doctors!” Dean grinned huge. Sam looked even more worried._ _  



	4. Trample Under Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the Winchester brother's a little more. Feelings grow inside of you and you start to gravitate towards the older of the two.

You woke up screaming again. So far it you’d spent five nights in the bunker, one was unconscious, but it was another night away from your own bed. It felt like five years. 

Your watch said it was 5 am. _May as well run if I’m already up._

You tossed on some cropped running tights and a sweatshirt and laced up your sneakers. You plugged your headphones in, turned the music up and headed into the kitchen where you bumped into the much taller but younger Winchester.

“(Y/n)! What are you doing?” Sam jumped a bit taken aback by your presence. 

You pulled your headphones out, “Oh my god, Sam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there. I was just going on a run…” You then realized you were on lockdown unless with Sam or Dean. “I forgot about detention, sorry.”

Luckily Sam laughed, “I’m going out for a run anyways if you wanted to come.”

“Really?!” You were surprised by the invite, but noticed his running attire. You’d never seen him out of flannel.

“Yeah! Think you can handle six miles?”

“Loser makes breakfast.” You beamed at him.

It felt good just to run, to gain back some sense of normalcy, even though you were with a near stranger who fought evil creatures for a living. You took this as an opportunity to get to know Sam Winchester. You talked easily throughout the run. 

He was in phenomenal shape. You took this moment to thank your dad for always pressuring you to workout and be fit.

You and Sam had many mutual interests; books, movies, food, almost everything except music taste. You’d always loved classic rock, to which Sam laughed and said how Dean must love that. You weren’t sure how to take his tone, but brushed it off. The run continued and you kept talking. You were fond of Sam, after a short four miles; he was definitely easy to talk to and a great listener. You both decided to start your “hunter training” when you got back to the bunker after breakfast.

Soon you were on you last mile so the talking died down. studied the man beside you as you ran. Sam was handsome; there was no denying it. His broad shoulders stretched over his long sleeve shirt. His long brown hair bounced as he ran. His muscles bulged. And he was smart and well read. You wondered how either of these fine men weren’t taken by someone yet but remembered their line of work and shuddered.

“You cold?” Sam puffed, breaking you out of your trance.

“Nope, just getting ready to kick your ass!” You sped off down the path; the bunker was within you sight.

Sam was on your tail, sneaking up behind you. He was right next to you when you bumped him out of the way with your hip.

“Cheater!” He yelled, laughing.

“You wouldn’t want to eat my cooking anyways,” you panted out the words between breaths, making it to the bunker door before him.

You two went downstairs, laughing on the way, “Alright, I guess you won. Do you like eggs?”

***

Once the plates were cleared, you and Sam headed towards the bunker’s gym. Dean was still passed out as far as you and Sam could tell, so you started without him, starting on some basic fighting techniques.

Sam was impressed; you actually already knew your stuff, another thanks to your dad. I guess he had been training you for perverts and demons. _Who knew? ___

__You started getting hot and you stripped off you sweatshirt, only wearing a sports bra underneath. Sam arched an eyebrow._ _

__“Oh, it’s noting you haven’t seen before!” Referring to your stitches, whose pain was subsiding thanks to a lot of Advil._ _

__He tossed his hands up in defense, “Fair enough! But you should know it was Dean who tended to your wounds not me.”_ _

__“That’s surprising,” you stated._ _

__“My brother is a lot more than he seems.” He laughed. Dean Winchester already seemed like a lot to you as it was…_ _

__You and Sam kept role-play fighting. You took him down three times, much to his oblige. “I’d tell you lucky shot but you’re actually pretty good,” he said after the second one._ _

__Dean rolled out of bed and strolled into the gym, cup of coffee in hand, just in time to see your third take down. Sam was pinned and you were straddling him, half naked, for the most part. You started cracking up laughing at Sam’s bitch face._ _

__“Again?!” he yelled. He burst out laughing too._ _

__Dean felt a pang of jealousy, watching you on top of him like that, rolling around laughing in his younger brothers arms. He didn’t know why on earth that was though. Yeah, he though you were hot, no – not hot – beautiful. He thought that from the moment he saw you screaming in the parking lot._ _

__Watching you fight back against that Demon, when you pushed him out of the way, to tell the truth he hadn’t stopped thinking about it from the moment it happened. He’d never seen something like it before. You intimidated the hell out of him and it scared him. He killed monsters, for god’s sake, and he was afraid of his growing feelings towards a woman._ _

__“Am I interrupting?” He laughed, trying to play it cool._ _

__“Hey Dean!” You beamed. His chest lightened at the sound of you saying his name._ _

__“Look who’s finally up,” Sam joked. Sam had a suspicion about Dean’s feelings for you. He could see it again now in his brother’s face, the way he didn’t keep his eyes off you. “I’m gonna go wash up, wanna take over and help (y/n)? Not that she really needs it,” he turned to you and mockingly smiled._ _

__“Not my fault you’re an easy target,” you liked kidding around with Sam. You punched him in the arm as he walked by, then turned your attention to the older Winchester. “Hope you’re a harder target than your brother.”_ _

__Dean’s mood lightened, and he was thankful to have Sam as a brother in that moment. “Doc, you don’t know what you’re in for.” He put down his mug and stripped off his flannel, revealing a white tee shirt underneath, stretched over broad arm and back muscles. You had to remind yourself not to stare, but you felt your face flush anyways._ _

__He walked around you, looking you up and down. You remembered how naked you were again. You didn’t even think about that around Sam. He watched you how a predator stalks his prey, and you felt exposed._ _

__“Don’t you want to change out of jeans?” you asked, trying to shake the nervous feeling you had in the pit of your stomach._ _

__“I fight in jeans so I may as well practice in them too,” he smiled; there was an almost evil look in his eye._ _

__He was behind you when he lunged. Luckily you were a step ahead. You dodged him, weaving left, hooking his arm in yours and wielding it around to his back._ _

__“Ah!” he grunted._ _

__“Sorry,” you said sweetly, releasing you hold to set up again._ _

__“Not bad. Let’s see what else you got.” He lunged again. You bent out of the way, landing a punch in his side. He came back and grabbed both your arms. You snaked free, rotating around back and putting him in a headlock. He had strength on you, tossing you overhead and slamming you lightly into the mat, pinning you down._ _

__You grunted from the pain in your side. _ _No pain, no gain_ _ __

__You had flexibility, and easily got out from underneath him. Part of you didn’t want to but you had to show him you were capable of fighting for yourself. That feeling low in your stomach was getting worse the more the fight went on._ _

__You were both on your feet now. You lunged in, he took the fake, and you swept his feet out from underneath him._ _

__“Son if a bitch!” he yelled and you climbed on top of him, one hand on his chest and the other balled into a fist, ready to fake strike._ _

__You were both panting. Dean looked you over, sweaty and breathing heavy in tight pants and a sports bra; he felt a twitch in his pants. He quickly rolled you over and pinned you to the ground, hoping your weight off of him would make the fire in his belly go away._ _

__“Dammit,” you huffed._ _

__“Never let your guard down, Doc.” He smiled, but there’s was something more in his expression._ _

You felt it too. That fire. You felt it in your stomach and it was reflected in his eyes. _Kiss me. Wait, did I just think that?_

__Your life was actually in mortal danger and you were pining over a sexy man on top of you. This was so not like you… But he was just so handsome… But you’d only known the man for five days..! But he saved your life and other peoples for a living…_ _

__This internal monologue was interrupted by Dean’s blush and attempt to climb his way off of you, which took every ounce of willpower he had._ _

__“Uh, Sam’s right,” he said, almost awkwardly as he helped you up off the mat, “You’re good. I don’t know why we thought you couldn’t handle yourself.”_ _

__You smiled, but felt a little bit of sadness to have his weight off of you, “Does that mean you want me to leave now?” You used a joking tone but he didn’t take it that way._ _

__“No!” he practically yelled. Your wide eyes made him realize how that may have seemed, “I mean, it’s still a demon that’s after you, (y/n), and me and Sam are gonna protect you until this is done.”_ _

He closed the space between you two, his gaze burning into yours. You looked over his chest. You wanted to feel it and wrap your arms around him. _What if I don’t want it to ever be done?_ You wish you had the courage to say that out loud. 

__Instead you said, “Why don’t we call it a day for right now? I’m sweaty and tired from my run with Sam. And we can’t have either of you beaten up for your first day as doctors tomorrow.” It was your attempt to lighten the mood and Dean’s gaze and the fire still burning strong in your belly._ _

_Why am I being such a chicken?_ Or were you being smart, not getting involved with the gorgeous man standing before you? 

__Dean stepped closer, started to say something, then stopped, stepping out of the way for you to leave the gym. “After you,” he motioned, smiling. There was a note of sadness in his eyes. You offered a soft smile, walking by him and touching his arm as you went._ _

The touch felt electric to Dean. _What was going on?_ he thought to himself. He stood there, watching you walk out, in disbelief that he was having these unfamiliar feelings towards someone he barely even knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming soon. Be patient!


	5. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day back to work at the hospital, and Sam and Dean are by your side looking handsome as hell in scrubs. Dean's confused about what to do with his feelings towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new for this chapter and wrote it from Dean's perspective. Hope you guys like it!

The alarm was set for 4:30 in the morning. Dean was up at 4. He was actually excited to go to work with you. He felt sort of jittery; all night he tossed and turned, trying to figure out why he couldn’t sleep.

He jumped out of bed and strolled into the kitchen to get the coffee started. Sam was already perched at the table, mug in hand and a paper in front of him.

He nearly choked on his coffee. “Wow, you’re up early,” he said with disbelief, and then he smiled smugly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean brushed off his brother’s look, “Where’s (y/n)?”

“In the shower. Why?” He continued to smile.

“I’m gonna slap that grin off your face Sammy,” Dean said gruffly.

“I’m just glad to see you up this early.” He turned back to his reading, smiling into his mug.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean grumbled as he poured a cup for both you and him. As if on cue, you strolled in, drying your wet hair with a towel and in nothing but a bathrobe.

“I smell coffee!” You beamed, “Morning gentlemen.”

“Morning!” Sam smiled and looked to Dean.

“M-morning.” Dean’s pulse quickened. _Keep it together, man, good God!_ He took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. “How do you like your coffee?” He asked you.

“Just black, thanks.” You took the cup from Dean’s hands. He felt that electricity again with your touch. Oh, how he wanted more of it, more of you. _Deep breaths, Dean._ “I’m gonna go get dressed,” you interrupted his thoughts, “We’ll get you two some scrubs when we get to the hospital.”

“Sounds good, (y/n),” Sam chimed in, noticing Dean’s lack of response.

You shot a puzzled look at Dean, then to Sam.

“He’s not much of a morning person.” Shut up, Sammy. You laughed with Sam and turned back to your room.

“Dude,” Sam said to Dean.

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you? Just talk to her already! I can’t handle watching this anymore.”

“Oh, watching what!?” Dean was flustered, turning red in denial to his brother’s accusation.

“Oh, you know what. You turn to jelly every time she’s around. Just tell her you’re into her, Dean. I don’t get why you’re being so weird about it. It’s so unlike you,” Sam laughed but he had a serious tone underneath.

Dean thought to put up a front, but faltered, “I just can’t, Sammy. Even if she returned the feelings, so what? She’ll be gone soon enough.” Dean stared at the mug in his hands.

“Is my brother thinking long term? Did hell freeze over last night?!” Sam skimmed his paper jokingly, laughing.

Dean growled, “You know what, forget it! I don’t know why I even said anything!”

Sam controlled his laughter. “I’m serious, Dean, she’s into you. It’s stupid to waste that. She’s an amazing girl. And I think she’d be really good for you. You can figure out the rest along the way.” He offered a sincere smile.

Dean thought about what his younger brother said, but he didn’t want to risk hurting you. He started to talk again when you came back into the kitchen and put the conversation to rest. Sam smiled to himself, putting down his paper and getting up to put his mug in the sink.

“You guys ready?” You were dressed in your green scrubs, watch on your wrist, hair up in a bun, and a stethoscope tucked into your pocket. Dean couldn’t stop staring. You were just so goddamn beautiful.

“Ready!” Dean managed to get the words out. Sam just kept smiling.

***

Dean could tell how excited you were to get back to the hospital and work again. You were a chatterbox the whole drive there, telling Dean and Sam their roles as “shadows” and basic things they had to know and what to expect. He loved listening to you talk. He was glad he was driving and had to focus his attention on the road or he would have been staring at you the whole time.

“Hope you guys are ready!” You smiled at the Winchester’s.

The three of you walked through the sliding doors. The air smelled sterile and clean. It was just after 5:30 in the morning. You asked Dean and Sam for their clothing sizes and came back a minute later with stacks of green cloth. They quickly changed in the dressing room and met you back out in the hallway, tucking holy water into their pockets. You tossed them a wary look.

“You nervous?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s just funny seeing holy water in a flask.” The boys laugh. You get out the ID badges you had made up for them with head shots they’d given you the day before.

“Okay Sam, you’re Dr. Plant,” you handed Sam his, “and Dean you’re Dr. Paige.”

Dean laughed, “Awesome.”

You smiled. You knew how much he liked Ledd Zeppelin. You counted this as a small victory in your book of Dean Winchester. “Okay so first we’re gonna do rounds and check up on patients for surgical consults. Then I have a surgery scheduled for noontime. We should be out of here by 6 if all goes well, I’ll get paperwork done at home.”

Dean liked the way you referred to the bunker as home.

“Sounds good, Dr. (y/l/n).” Sam was excited to be here. His little nerd self couldn’t contain it.

“Could you be more of a dork?” Dean joked. You smiled with Sam, while admiring Dr. Paige in his scrubs.

Dean thought he enjoyed watching you normally but nothing compared to watching you work. You had such compassion with your patients and everyone in the building. And you were so damn smart! Granted he had no idea what you were talking about for the most part, but he had to pretend he did to fit the role. 

Sam was absorbing everything you said, though. At one point Dean pulled him aside, “We’re here to protect (y/n), not attend med school.” Sam growled and shoved Dean off.

Dean and Sam couldn’t be in the O.R., so they watched from the observation room above when your surgery came to. They were nervous to let you in a room without them, especially with someone’s open chest on the table, but you had to do it.

Dean couldn’t say no to those (y/e/c) eyes.

The Winchester’s had seen their fair share of gore and stitched up bullet wounds and inch deep cuts, but it was nothing like this. It almost made them sick. Almost. Sam was too intrigued by the medicine. Dean was too intrigued by you.

Before making the first incision, you looked up to Dean. His heart skipped a beat when he saw your eyes tighten around the edges. He imagined that knockout smile under your surgical mask.

It was a long procedure, Dean still didn’t know what it was exactly that you were doing, but both boys watched the whole thing. They almost forgot why they were there. 

They were out the door to meet you as soon as you snapped off your gloves and had your hands washed.

“That was awesome,” Dean’s eyes glimmered. 

“Seriously, (y/n) that was incredible,” Sam added.

You laughed and appreciated the praise, turning a light shade of pink at Dean’s comment. “Thanks guys, I hope it wasn’t too boring.”

“Not at all.” Dean almost couldn’t believe you were real. You were too perfect. And he wanted that around as long as he could.

“Okay just let me go get some stuff together, talk to the family and we can head out. Meet you guys downstairs.” You winked and sauntered off. Dean watched you go.

“If you don’t say something, I’ll go for her. She’s perfect, Dean.” Sam punched his brother in the shoulder.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Dean growled. He knew his brother was joking, but just the thought of anyone else with their hands on you pissed him off. Sam just laughed as both Winchesters continued to walk down the hallway to their meet-up point with you.

The entire ride home was talking about the day the Winchester’s experienced with you. They couldn’t wait to go back tomorrow.

Back at the bunker you placed your paperwork on the big library table to start working on. Dean came in as you were scribbling notes and placed a plate in front of you.

“Pie for dinner?” You smiled as you looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yup.” He grinned, “Hope you like pecan.”

You took a break from your work and enjoyed your dinner with the gorgeous man sitting next to you. You turned inward towards each other between fits of laughter and bites of pie. Your hand sent shocks through Dean’s body every time you touched his arm. His hand radiated warmth through you body and made you belly clinch every time he placed it on your leg.

You two were inches from each other. Dean wanted to kiss you. He wanted to hook his hand into your hair and pull you in. He wanted to taste you. Your eyes gleamed as you looked him over. _Go for it._ You were biting your lip. Dean’s breathing hitched. You leaned in, ever so slightly. _What if it doesn’t work out, what if she leaves._

Your beeper went off, making both of you jump.

“Shit,” you muttered under your breath, you looked up to Dean with a sad look on your face, “I gotta go back in. My patient’s coding.”

Dean wasn't sure if the sadness was about your patient or him not kissing you.The nervous knots in his stomach relaxed a little but he was upset for losing the moment. “I’ll go grab Sammy and we'll book it over."

***

The boys were patiently watching from the observation room, still just as intrigued as earlier in the day. Dean hoped you were doing okay, you seemed upset going into the operation, unlike earlier. It was nearly midnight when your surgery ended. Dean rushed down to meet you, Sam rolled his eyes and followed behind.

After about five minutes, Dean was getting antsy, “Where the hell is she?”

Sam was starting to worry, too.

The brothers exchanged a look. Dean smelled eggs. His stomach dropped and his hands balled into fists. Time slowed for a moment. “Sulfur,” his tone was dark and scared.

They both busted through the doors to where you should be, scrubbing your hands clean. The room was empty. Dean’s heart rate escalated. His entire body was on edge. He was seeing red. This could not be happening. _Breath, Dean, breath._ He gripped the edge of the sink to brace himself, not even noticing Sam checking the O.R.

“Dean,” his voice cracked. Dean turned to see what Sam was staring at through the O.R. window.

Dean didn’t say anything, he just screamed and slammed his fist into the window, behind which stood a room full of massacred people in scrubs. You were nowhere to be seen.


	6. Houses of the (un)Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up bound and gagged in an unfamiliar setting. Your heart rate begins to race as you meet face-to-face with the demon who wants to kill you, but the demon has other ideas on your fate.

You woke up from a groggy dream of pie and green eyes. Your eyes struggled to open; you were so tired and your head was throbbing. Suddenly realization set in. Your eyes shot open and every nerve in your body was on edge. 

You were tied to a chair, gagged, centered in some abandoned warehouse, as far as you could tell, anyways. You struggled under the restraint, trying to shimmy your way free like your dad taught you.

“Welcome back,” a voice cooed.

You stopped your fidgeting and looked up. An unfamiliar man stood before you. What the fuck?

The man registered your confused look. “Oh, how rude of me, allow me to reintroduce myself. We met in the parking lot the other night.” He smiled maliciously.

You cursed at him under you gag.

“Now, now, is that anyway for a lady to act,” he walked closer to you, rounding to you back and loosening the gag. You spat it out.

“You son of a _bitch_!” You spat at him.

“Kitty’s got claws,” he walked back around to face you, pointing a finger at you. “You know, I was just going to kill you, get back my part of your Daddy’s deal, but now – ha! – you know the Winchesters. And that, my dear, makes you very valuable to me.”

“Why?” You panted, trying to stall him as you loosened the rope on your wrist further.

“My boss is rather, hmmmm, fond of Sam and Dean,” he was still in front of you, “And now, I have something of theirs that they would do _anything_ to save. You're the perfect bait, sweetheart.”

You let out a short laugh. “Well you didn’t think this plan through then. Cause there’s no way I would signal them to come here if you wanted anything to do with them,” you growled.

“You know, for a doctor, you’re not all that bright. Do you think I would count on _you_ to bring them here” He turned his back from you, chuckling under his breath. You took the opportunity to fidget further. “I left a trail for them to follow. They should be here relatively soon. If they’re as great as the rumors say.” He grinned again, turning back to you once more.

“Why don’t you come loosen these restraints so I can slap that grin right off your fucking face.” You tried to talk tough, but your stomach dropped inside. The last thing you wanted was either of the Winchester’s coming here and getting hurt. You knew they wanted to protect you, but now that you were in the moment, you didn't want them helping you. This was your mess, and now you dragged them into it. They’d been so kind to you. If they got hurt, or worse, it would be your fault. You shuddered at the thought.

You fidgeted further, getting your left hand free from behind you. Mr. Demon was pacing back and forth. You decided to try and get any information that you could and keep him talking, “So what exactly does your boss want with the Winchesters.”

“Oh, I don’t want to bore you with the details,” he turned to you and smiled, it made your stomach twist. You got your right hand free. You began untying the rest of the ropes behind your back.

You heard the familiar growl of an engine outside. Your stomach dropped again and a taste of acid rose in your throat. No. Mr. Demon smiled even wider at you, his eyes flashed black. He turned to where the sound came from.

 _It’s now or never_. You ran from the chair in a single swoop, breaking out of the rest of the restraints. You closed the distance between you and him and connected your fist with his head, all while tackling him to the ground. You kept slamming his head into the concrete ground.

“(Y/N)!” Your heart fluttered at the familiar voice. You looked up to see Dean, in a full sprint, coming straight towards you. Sam was close behind. Both had blades in hand.

Mr. Demon took your distraction to gain ground. “Sorry sweetheart, but this should’ve happened 8 years ago.”

You didn’t even register what he said; all you registered was searing pain in your abdomen.

“No!!” You heard Dean scream. You peripheral was fading. You were now on the ground. You brought your hands up in front of your face; they were bright red, soaked with your own blood. You felt it pooling around you.

“Sammy, kill that son of a bitch!!” Dean growled, his voice cracked on the last word and was slightly shaking as he sprinted his way to you, sprawled on the ground.

You heard the sound of a fight ensuing nearby, but you couldn’t focus in on it. The only thing in your focus was the older Winchester above you.

“Dean.” It was barely audible. You looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes as he placed both hands under you.

“Shhhh. It’s okay, baby. I have you.” You were lifted from the ground. Your arms just hung there. “Don’t you dare leave me (y/n). I got you. I’m here… You can’t do this to me. I can’t lose you, dammit.”

You barely heard Dean. You curled you head into his chest, taking in the scent you loved so much. At least he was alive. That’s all that mattered to you.

Next, you were lying down again. You vaguely smelled leather and heard the creak of a door. You opened your eyes a little bit. Your head was in Dean’s lap and he was above you. A purr ran through your body as the ignition turned on.

“I got him, Dean. He held her deal, so it’s done. She’s gonna be okay.” Sam said from the front seat of the Impala, out of breath and with worry in his voice.

“Okay?! Are you fucking kidding me Sammy?! Get her to the bunker now!” His voice was still shaking. The car was speeding back to the bunker you heard Dean talking on the phone. "Cas-" his voice choked out the name,"I need you now - I don't care _what_ you're doing, Cas. Meet us at the bunker _now_!" He snapped the phone shut. 

“Dean.” You whispered. He looked down at you through pained eyes and took your face in his hands.

“Shhh, (y/n), shhh. Save your strength. Me and Sammy are gonna get you fixed up, okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled vaguely and shut your eyes once again. “I love you.” 

Dean wasn’t sure if he actually heard it. His stomach dropped. He looked up to Sam through the rear view mirror. Sam was already staring back at Dean, eyes wide. He punched the gas pedal to the floor. Dean stared back at you through tear filled eyes, as he stroked your (y/h/c) hair and left a soft kiss on your forehead.

You didn’t even feel it. Everything was already black.


	7. Nobody's Fault But Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a groggy state once again following your latest demon encounter. Dean feels guilty over what happened.

Your eyes fluttered open. It took you a second to realize where you were, but the unmistakable smell of whisky, mahogany and leather engulfed you. _Dean_. Your heart lightened. 

You lifted your head and propped yourself up on your elbows. Dean was asleep in a chair next to you; he was folded over onto the bed, using your thigh as a pillow. His left hand clutched to an empty glass. 

You smiled at the sight of him. His face was soft and innocent. Lips slightly parted and two-day scruff covered his handsome face. He looked so peaceful like this, you didn’t want to disturb him, just watch him for hours. 

Then you remembered your captivity by the demon. But after that you remembered… nothing.

Your pulse quickened slightly. You looked around; you were in Dean's room. _How did I even get here..._ Whatever the reasoning was, you’re sure it wasn't good. You did another self-assessment, but everything on you was perfect and healed, even your previous injuries. _How in the world…?_

Dean stirred as you began to rustle around a bit. He brought his empty hand up to his face to rub his eyes and the back of his neck. His eyes shot open.

“(Y/n)!” He jolted out of his seat at the sight of you awake.

“Hi Dean,” you smiled, almost forgetting the mortal danger you had been in.

Dean jolted up and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing both of you arms in his huge, calloused hands. You belly clinched at the touch. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” he breathed. His concerned tone made the butterflies do flips in your stomach.

“I-I think so.” You looked over yourself, “Dean, what the hell happened to me. My stitches gone and my ribs healed and my headache, well the headache is still there a bit, and what the _hell_ happened with Mr. Demon.” You rambled on.

Dean actually laughed a little bit, “Mr. Demon?”

You punched him in the arm, “Shut up! You know what I mean.”

Dean told you what happened. You were out for two days; you needed more rest to recover from your mysteriously gone injuries. The demon took you and had a plan to use you to lure in Sam and Dean. You asked why to which Dean said, “Everybody wants a piece of this ass.” You laughed but could tell he was hiding something. Something dark flashed across his eyes, but you chose not to ask.

He got quiet for a moment. “I-I’m so sorry, (y/n), it’s all my fault that you got hurt,” Dean dropped his gaze, unable to look you in the eye.

You were confused, “What do you mean Dean, I got stabbed by a demon, how is that your fault!?”

“Because I called out your name and distracted you! He took advantage of that… you could be _dead_ because of me!” He looked so scared, so ashamed.His voice cracked on the word 'dead'.

“Yes, but I’m not,” you took his face in between your hands, “So shut up, because it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you, and if you continue to blame yourself, I’ll kick your ass.” He smiled slightly at that, but the smile left when you dropped your hands from his face.

He took a deep breath. You could tell he didn't completely believe what you said. He changed the subject. “So the demon held you dad’s deal. Sammy killed him, which means you’re now a free woman,” he didn’t look exactly happy about that. “But there is something else…”

“What?” His tone frightened you.

“The demon killed the entire O.R. when he took you. Since you weren’t at the scene, there’s a hunt for you… we’re not sure if it’s as a missing person or if it’s for your head. The line is kind of blurry, according to the local news,” he said, warily. “We’ll have to stage some kind of scenario that makes it look like you were taken… _if_ you want to go back to that life.” Dean’s gaze dropped to the floor.

Your head was traveling a hundred miles a minute. Your stomach dropped when you heard your coworkers were dead, then dropped even further at the latter news. _Could I even just drop my old life? Stay here with Dean and Sam?_

You put that train of thought on hold, “Okay, well can you explain how my injuries are miraculously healed?”

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, but I think you should meet who did it before I explain.”

You raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction but followed his lead in standing up. “Can I change first?”

“Sure,” he smiled softly, “Meet you in the library.” And he was out the door. 

You grabbed one of Dean’s flannels and put it on, too lazy to go back to your room. You grabbed a pair of his boxers for underneath. _Why the hell not?_ you thought to yourself, throwing the scrubs you were still wearing to the side. Normally you would revel in the moment, being wrapped in Dean’s clothing, but your mind was too scattered. You stood in the middle of the room for a minute, threading a hand through your hair, just trying to gather your thoughts. You plopped back down on the bed. You had no idea what to do… You’d worked for most of your life to get to where you are now, were you really thinking about giving that up for a _guy_. Well he wasn’t just _any_ guy... And if you worked with him you’d still be saving people, just in a different way… if being a hunter was even an option for your future… it was in your blood, after all.

You got up off the bed, fed up with your thoughts once more. You let out a deep sigh, “May as well just go meet my new savior.” You exited the room and made your way down the hall.

Dean audibly gasped at the sight of you in his clothing. You didn’t even notice. Your eyes were focused on the unfamiliar man in the trench coat standing in the middle of the room. The man looked a little bewildered and unsure of something when he turned his attention to you.

“Hello, (y/n), it’s nice to meet you when you’re conscious,” he said in a monotonous tone. He stuck out a rigid hand. He looked uncomfortable. You reached for his hand. You were extremely confused, but what else was new?

“Jeez, Cas,” Dean said gruffly. Sam stifled a laugh in the corner of the room, you hadn’t noticed him til then.

“Hi, _Cas_?” You said, unsure if you heard it right. 

“Is that a question?” He looked perplexed. You shot a look to Dean.

He intervened, “(y/n), this is Castiel. He’s an angel and he healed your injuries with some angel mojo.”

You looked from Dean, to Castiel, to Sam. “Honestly, why the hell not at this point. I don’t think anything could surprise me any more.” You threw your hands in the air. The Winchester’s laughed as Castiel kept staring at you. 

“Are you wearing Dean’s shirt because he took yours?” He gave you another confused look. You flushed bright red. Sam continued to laugh harder.

“No, Cas! What the hell, man. Can you be normal for like five minutes…?” Dean mumbled the last part unintelligibly.

You chuckled it off awkwardly, “So you saved my life?”

He nodded as a response.

“Well, thank you, Castiel.” You placed your hand in his again.

“You’re welcome, (y/n). It is interesting to meet the one person that makes Dean act so strangely.”

Sam’s cackling in the corner even harder, trying to contain himself. You flush brighter red. Dean mutters something unintelligible about angels.

“Don’t you have something to get back to, Cas.” Dean huffed.

“Yes. But we should continue to try and figure out what that demon wanted with you two. If Crowley was behind it I fear-”

“Let’s save that for another day. We’ve had enough fun for right now,” Dean cut him off with an exasperated look. 

“Very well.” And he was gone. _Oh…_ You looked to Dean for an answer.

“Goodbye to you, too,” Dean muttered, looking at the ground rather than you. You decided not to ask how he just disappeared before your eyes. _Must be an angel thing_.

Sam came over, having cooled off from his laughing fit, and gave you a hug. “It’s good to have you back, (y/n).”

His embrace was warm and firm. You didn’t realize how badly you needed a hug. You just rested there, enjoying the comfort of Sam Winchester, breathing in his scent. “Glad to be back,” you said into his flannel covered chest you were pressed up against. His body cocooned yours, and it felt good to be there. You pulled away and looked at him, “Thank you for… well, saving me and killing that son of a bitch.”

Sam started to say something when Dean cleared his throat. You jumped slightly. Sam smiled down at you, and then tossed a smug one to his brother then released you.

“I think we all deserve a drink.” Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth.

***

The Winchester duo was finally up for a night of fun. You took this as an opportunity to show the older of the two how good you could look out of your scrubs and old tee shirts. You curled your hair and put on some makeup, an extreme rarity, slipped on some black pants, a leather jacket and over the knee boots that we're sure to turn some heads, hopefully the specific head with piercing green eyes.

That _almost_ kiss you shared in the library seemed like years ago, nearly forgotten and covered with the past few day’s events. You were hoping those feelings would come forth, and that it wasn’t just a passing, heat of the moment reaction from Dean.

"C'mon, (y/n), I wanna get to the bar before last call!" Dean exaggerated, yelling down the hall towards your room. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" You gave yourself one last look, fluffed you hair, and walked out to where the voice came from.

The look on the brother’s faces was a victory in itself. 

"Uh, wow (y/n)... You look gorgeous," Sam said, flustered. 

Sam's compliment was enough to snap Deans awestruck look towards you to glare at his younger brother. Sam took notice, "Well she does!" He defended. 

You blushed and look up at Dean through dark, mascara coated lashes. 

Dean huffed, "Yeah you do." His low voice sent chills through you. _So far so good._

The three of you headed out to the Impala, Sam hooking his arm to lead you there, laughing about some stupid inside joke along the way. You swayed your hips, knowing very well Dean's eyes were glued to you from behind. He rushed forward to open the door for you. 

"Wow, aren't I a lucky girl to have the two most handsome hunters by my side," you winked. Sam laughed. Dean had other thoughts preoccupying his mind. 

The bar was a bit of a hole in the wall but the company was great. You sat between the Winchester duo taking shots of tequila. They refused to do any. 

"You guys are zero fun!" You’re feeling loose for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, we're fun, I just want to survive the night," Sam joked. 

The conversations were light and heartwarming over the course of the few hours you sat at the bar, ranging from angel lore to football. Dean was talkative but a little reserved, constantly just smiling and looking, no _staring_ , at you. At one point he got up to go to the bathroom and you watched that perfect ass walk away. 

"I know what you’re doing," Sam scared you out of your daydream. There was playfulness in his tone and a huge smile on his face. 

You played along, "Whatever do you mean Sammy?"

"I'm glad you're going for it. Dean's never had a problem with women before but you just make him nervous as hell. It's quite entertaining actually," he took a swig of beer. 

"I just hope he goes for it," you stated nervously. You’ve never had a problem putting yourself out there, but this was different. 

"Trust me he will. You really do look gorgeous, (y/n). He's just afraid that you're too good for him. He needs to know that you want him back."

"It sounds like you've have this conversation with someone already," you squinted your eyes at him. 

He smiled and shrugged his massive shoulders. Finishing the last of his beer, he slammed it down on the bar as soon as Dean showed back up. "Well I'm gonna head out and call it a night. You two stay and have some more fun for me," Sammy winks at you as he gets up to put on his jacket. 

Blush stains your cheeks. 

"Okay Sammy, have a good night!" That was the most excited you've heard Dean all night...

"Bye Sam," you hugged him. 

"Go for it!" He whispers to you. 

With Sam gone, Dean rejoined you at the bar, "Okay I'll do _one_ tequila shot with you. One."

You practically squealed in excitement and called the bartender over, who came with glee if it meant more time to talk to the pretty woman at the end of the bar.

“Two more tequila shots please.”

“Coming right up,” the bar tender smiled. Dean glowered. You ignored the unwelcome attention of the man and focus on the shots and beautiful green-eyed man in front of you.

You both drained the shots down (well you did while Dean choked on it. For a man who could toss back whisky like it was water he sure couldn’t handle tequila). If you didn’t have all this liquor in you there would be no way you would have the courage to execute your hopeful plan to show Dean that _you wanted him back_ , to quote Sam.

“How about a game of pool, Winchester,” you toss your thumb back over your shoulder to where towards the green felted tables. The night was dying down, music turned low and the remaining customers sitting and talking amongst themselves and their hopeful lays.

“You’re on, Doc,” his eyes glimmered. _What’s his plan tonight?_

You strip off your jacket and toss it to the side as you grab a cue to start chalking. Dean racks up the balls. 

“How about we make this interesting,” you muse, staring at him from across the table.

“More tequila?” a frightened expression crossed Dean’s face.

You let out a laugh, “No, even I have hit my limit for the night. How about winner gets to ask anything the want of the loser,” you attempt to say it as nonchalantly as possible. You're not sure if it worked.

Dean pauses his racking and lets out a huff of breath, “Oh, you’re on. Lady’s first,” he motions for you to break.

The only problem was, you were actually awful at pool. Adding alcohol to the equation certainly didn’t help, which became evident when made the worst break in billiard history.

“Ouch,” Dean joked.

 _Shit, so far my plan sucks._ If he won who’s to say he’d ask for what you were hoping for…?

He shook out of his leather jacket and displayed the body of a Greek God that was found underneath. He leaned over and stretched himself across the table; cue in hand and a determined look in his eyes. You stood their just admiring those eyes. That face. That body. You wanted every inch of it, to feel it and taste it. All for you. His body was tanned and freckles were scattered across his nose and cheeks. His arms were bulky and you dreamed of them being around you. He was too handsome.

You snapped back into reality and released the white-knuckle grip you had on your cue. Dean sunk two balls on his first shot. _Double shit, this plan really sucks._

“Ha, ha!”

“Lucky shot,” you rolled your eyes.

You thought of an idea to distract him. Dean lined up for his next shot, carefully bending over once more and drawing back before looking up to you. You were leaning against the table, giving Dean a perfect eye line to your chest. He scratched his next shot. You smiled sweetly. Internally you were high fiving yourself. 

Dean flushed red and grumbled that it was your turn. You smiled and walked over to where the white ball laid on the table. You bent over it slowly, trying to focus on making your next shot. It was extremely difficult with Dean’s heavy gaze burning a hole through you.

You missed, big surprise.

It went on like this for a few turns. Dean would sink a shot, you’d miss, and you’d both laugh. Subtle touches we exchanged between shots. You giving Dean’s arm a soft squeeze. Dean’s hand gently brushing past your hip as you two moved around the pool table and each other.

The fire in your belly had returned. 

Finally, Dean was on his last shot to sink the eight ball. You still had five balls left on the table. You needed a miracle. _Crap_.

“Call your pocket, Winchester,” you called from across the table.

He pointed his cue to the pocket resting by your left hand, “Back right.” He had a smile plastered on his face.

He bent over once more and extended his arm backwards. You bit your lip. Your stomach was doing flips. Dean looked up at you, grinned smugly, and took his shot.

“Oh, c’mon!” He yelled. He got his shot all right, but the cue ball followed right in afterwards.

You threw both hands in the air. “I am the champion.” You won. _Oh my god. It’s now or never_.

“Oh, you won on a fault!” He put his cue on the table and began to walk towards you. You met him halfway. You felt so nervous.

Toe to toe, you look up at Dean through your eyelashes.

“So, you won, not fair and square, but you won. What do you want?” Dean breathed the last part.

Your heart was racing. The butterflies in you were going wild. You leaned in a little more and stood up on your tippy toes and looked into Dean’s eyes.

Dean gulped. His eyes are locked on yours.

“I want you.” You practically whispered.

Dean’s hand made it’s way into your hair, locking in. A smile stretched across his face, “I was hoping you might say that.”

Dean pulls you the rest of the way to his mouth to kiss you. His lips move with yours, just soft and slow. You lighten, there’s no other way to describe the feeling. Your butterflies intensify. You feel a pull towards him and wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He places a hand on the small of your back, pulling you into him. Kissing Dean feels both brand new and familiar at the same time. It’s comfortable and warm, but exciting and unknown. 

Your hand finds its way threading into Dean’s hair. His tongue slips into your mouth. You teeth graze his lower lip. He groans slightly, sending shockwaves through your body right to your core.

You both pull away from each other, panting slightly but not wanting it to end. Eyes wide and pouring into each others, not able to look away. Dean experienced the same effect as you.

“Wow.” He huffed.

You realized how inappropriately you were wrapped up in each other once looking around at the various people staring at you. You bit your lip and smiled. Dean noticed too.

You backed off of him slowly. He pulled you close once again, arm hooked around your waist. He leaned down towards you. “How about we get out of here,” his whisper sent chills through you. The fire in you burned.

You pulled his lips to yours once more. “I was hoping you might say that,” you said upon release.

He grabbed your jacket and helped you into it before putting on his own. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder, he led you out of the bar.


	8. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all so patiently been waiting for. SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to add this chapter guys. The holidays got crazy here and I got super sidetracked with work. Hope you enjoy :)

The bar was a bit of a walk from the bunker, and neither of you were in any condition to drive; between the high blood alcohol levels and roaming hands over each others bodies, you both agreed to grab a cab.

The tension in the backseat could be cut with a knife. It took everything you had not to straddle Dean and take him right then and there. Instead you sat quietly next to each other, his hand lightly moved back and forth across your upper thigh, each stroke clinching your belly tighter.

_Two can play at this game_

You leaned into the man next to you, moving his arm from your leg to around your shoulders. You angled you chin up to look at him. His eyes shone back into yours; pure lust and desire. You began planting a trail of kisses and nibbles along his jawline, starting to become completely unmindful to the cab driver in the front.

Dean’s breathing hitched. He began panting. Your hands found themselves wandering across his strong thighs.

“Fuck,” he whispered, “This is the longest cab ride of my life.”

You giggled and bit your lip. He snaked a hand into your hair and pulled your face to his, taking your bottom lip between his own teeth. You moaned. He sighed your name deeply. Your stomach was doing flips once more. You’d be lucky if you made it out of this cab without exploding...

Once you made it back, the bunker door was barely opened before Dean attacked. He slammed you into the door as his lips viciously met yours, pushing your arms up above your head with his own, pinning you there.

Hi mouth explored the crook of your neck, releasing a moan from between your lips. All the pent up tension from the car finally able to be expressed.

“Dean,” you let out another light moan before he releases your arms and trails his hands down to your thighs, hoisting you up to lock your legs around his torso. You began clawing at his back as your lips met hungrily once more as Dean carried you through the various rooms of the bunker.

Suddenly you were in the library and both of your jackets were off. Dean pushed books off the table with one hand as the other cupped your ass, hip lips still not leaving your. He set you down gently on it, before climbing on top of you, hovering only inches above.

"(Y/n)," the way he breathed your name was almost enough to make you come on it's own.

You stared into each other’s eyes, pausing for a second with matching rugged breathing. You reached up and ripped his shirt open, the ping of buttons flying across the room.

“Oh, baby…” Dean’s looked at you like you were his prey, an almost evil smile spread across his face. You stroked your nails down his chest before pressing a palm into his growing erection in his jeans.

You returned the sultry look. “I’m really glad you lost at pool,” you pulled him back into a kiss, exploding with passion as you bucked your hips up to meet his. You kept grinding into him as he removed your shirt, only pausing to let him remove your pants.

_When did my shoes come off? Wait… why do I care?_

He audibly winced at the sight of you in a bra and panties sprawled out on the table, just for him. “Fuck,” he breathed before returning his lips to yours. You wrapped your legs around him and used all your strength to roll him over onto the table, placing you on top straddling his hips and pressing his erection into your core.

You continued to wriggle your hips against him, the friction making you crazier and wetter by the second. His hands grip your hips to slow them, “If you don’t stop were not gonna get much further.”

He flipped you back over so you’re lying on the table once again. His weight lifted off of you as he began trailing kisses down between your breasts. His hands reach up to your shoulders to slide the straps down before unhooking the back.

You throw the bra to the side, giggling. Dean chuckles darkly before taking a nipple into his mouth. Your giggling halts completely. You arch your back, pushing yourself into Dean.

“Fuck, Dean.” He continues to suck while palming your other breast, twisting the other nipple gently between his fingers. You look down to find him staring up at you through thick lashes. You didn’t think you could get any wetter. Your hands find their way into his hair; grabbing and scratching at each light bite Dean gives your nipple.

“How’s that feel, baby?” 

You couldn’t even get out a coherent sentence; you were too caught up in the pleasure. It was overwhelming. Every sense was heightened. You felt yourself being raised up and up, just waiting for the release.

He slipped a finger inside you with his free hand and hooked it, hitting that oh-so-sweet-spot. He let out a moan feeling how soaked you were. That earned a loud moan from you and a tighter grip on his hair. His mouth left your nipples to meet where his hand had ventured to. He began sucking on your clit, matching the pace his hand was so expertly working at. You arched your back further and clawed at the table beneath you. Your breathing sounded like you were running a marathon.

Dean didn't let up. He continued to hook his finger in and out while swirling his tongue expertly around, relentlessly. Your hands made their way back to his his head,latching onto what little hair he has as you felt your orgasm coming. Up and up and up you went before falling back down, screaming his name as you went. 

You barely had time to recover before Dean’s fingers were replaced by his manhood, filling you more deliciously than his fingers had.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched as Dean sunk himself further into you, teasingly slow. Dean closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the ceiling, hissing through his teeth as his base met yours.

His eyes met yours once more as he began pumping in and out, slow and steady. Your mouth hung open, unable to make sound but relishing in the pleasure you felt in every nerve of your body.

“Faster, Dean,” you managed get out between breaths.

His eyes gleamed with something sinister behind them as he wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you even closer to him, “Hang on, baby.” You hooked an arm around his neck. His pace quickened. He kept pushing in, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, continuing to hit that spot that made you belly clinch over and over again.

You clawed at his back, easily drawing a little blood. Neither of you noticed, so caught up in the euphoria.

Stifled moans and aggressive kisses continued between the two of you as Dean kept his percussion going. He lifted you up off the table and off of him before setting you feet first on the ground.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he latched you into a kiss once more before spinning you around, bending you over the table. You went with glee, spreading your legs wide and bracing yourself with palms pressing onto the wooden tabletop.

He entered your center once more, regaining his quick pace. Every nerve was on edge. Your toes curled into the floor beneath you, fingers once again clawing at the table. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you in to meet his powerful thrusts. 

He released one hand to meet with your throbbing clit. You moaned even louder. He was practically growling behind you. Round and round he rubbed, applying perfect pressure as he continued his pace in and out of you. It was all becoming to much as you felt yourself being lifted once more.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m so fucking close-” You bucked your hips into his. He continued rubbing your clit and gripping your hips. Your belly kept tightening. Up and up and up you went. 

Everything came crumbling down around you, crashing onto the table as you came. You barely heard Dean screaming your name with his own release. You were sprawled out on top of the table, trying to regain your breath and reveling in the sheer high you just came down from.

You both laid there for a moment, neither one able to speak just yet from pure exhaustion and pleasure.

Dean pulled you back into reality hoisting you into his arms and kissing you between ragged breaths. He pulled you faces apart and just looked at you, smiling.

“I’m _really_ glad I lost.”


End file.
